Debate
by QueenGenie16
Summary: A little scene I needed to do. After the disappointment that was "Disco History Times." Biff and Brandi talking. Mentioned Brandi/Lee, Kimmie/Steve and onesided Lee/Biff, Steve/Brandi, Steve/OC, and Lee/Tina. friendship because its as close as they get.


**Idea Came To Me Thanks to REBD. NEEDED to do this. Such a bad scene, such a bad episode, bad, bad, BAD!**

"You kissed me."

"So?" Biff asked, tossing the hat and beard off him.

"I've got a boyfriend!"

Biff laughed and turned towards her, "Lee's not really your boyfriend."

Brandi snarled "yes he is."

"Not really sweetheart. Yelling doesn't make a relationship."

"That's not all we do." She whispered, her face flushing bright red.

Biff laughed, "yes it is."

"URGH!" Brandi yelled angrily, hitting the bigger boy with the gloves from her costume. "How would you know?" She hissed "you're not his friend. You bully him."

Biff nodded, "true. But at least I'm straight with him."

"I am straight with him."

"So you told him that you were only dating him to make Steve jealous?"

Brandi blushed, "what? No! He's Kimmie's boyfriend!"

"But you like him." Biff whispered, "even though it's never going to happen."

"And how do you know that? Hmm…" Brandi growled, prodding the bigger boy.

Biff shrugged, "I know everything."

"Well he and Kimmie aren't even really together. It's just for show…"

"Just like you and Lee" Biff interjected, smirking. "Isn't that just wonderful."

"No. Well okay, kind of." Brandi stammered. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I don't to take this – you're making fun of me."

"Good to know Princess. Later." Biff called as he walked to the stage exit.

Brandi stopped, "wait."

Sighing the bully turned "yes?"

"Why do you care so much about Lee."

"I like the kid. Once you get past the weird friends and dorkiness, he's not that bad."

Brandi smiled "you _like_ him?"

"I said that."

"Really, you _like_ Lee? You'd really make a weird couple."

"First off, not going to be a couple. Just like you and Steve."

"Ouch. The big guy gets defensive."

"Nope. But I will give you a warning – if you want to know why you and Steve could never be, follow him sometime."

"Okay, that's kind of creepy." Brandi said, looking at the bully.

Biffy shrugged, "whatever."

"I'm not dumping Lee."

The bully looked at the girl. "I'm not expecting you too. But I will warn you – if I hear anything about me having a crush on Ping. Or more yelling – I'll come find you."

"Lee can do what he wants. You don't need to take care of him."

The loud chuckle pulled a shiver down her spine. "He really can't." He paused, "did you ask him out – or say you were dating?"

"It doesn't matter."

Biff snickered, "I thought so."

"Don't act all high and mighty. The first thing you did when you met him, was threaten to beat him."

"I believe you rejected him and his friends."

"Hey, he wasn't cool then."

Biff smiled, "he isn't really now either."

"Um, hello! He's the most popular guy in school."

"But does he act it."

"That doesn't matter!"

"You are too shallow for your own good."

Brandi huffed, "no I'm not." She paused, "I just want to have friends."

"Trust me sweetheart, you aren't doing it right."

"Well I'm part of a clique aren't I?" She turned jabbing her nail into his stomach, "And you are a loner."

Biff sighed, "I choose to be one."

"Well then. Don't. Criticize. Me."

"I can do whatever I want."

"But maybe Lee only likes nice guys."

"Well actually – all he likes is Tina Quee. You and I don't even rate."

"Good thing I don't like him either."

"Yeah, that's great."

"I hate you."

"Wow that wounds me, sunshine."

"It better."

"That's good."

"You still kissed me."

"And it's still, so?"

"Lee saw you kiss me."

"Nope. He used as an escape to get back to detention."

"Wait you helped him."

"When it suits me."

"You like him. When doesn't it suit you?"

"When I'm doing something else."

"Aww, I thought he'd be your biggest priority."

"Nope. But shouldn't he be yours?"

"Shut up."

Biff smiled and began to walk away, "this has been fun. But no offense, there are nerds leaving – and they are way more important than talking to you."


End file.
